Friends or Enemies?
by Sunwinged
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger meets none other than Draco Malfoy in the library? What will come to light and how will Hermione begin to doubt her feelings toward Malfoy? NO physical romance...Includes some poetry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form (unless you count six worn copies of the novels)….But I do own the poem in this oneshot (the italicized and bold words)…**

Hermione Granger, a young girl, fast approaching maturity, sat in a shaded corner of the homely library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She silently twisted a lock of her bushy brown hair around her index finger, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a worn out, old book. Suddenly, a pale, smooth hand reached out and grasped the top of the book, effectively stopping Hermione from being able to turn another page. Hermione looked up, saw a shock of white-blonde hair, and found herself staring straight into the clear blue eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He grinned maliciously at her and tugged on a lock of her hair, sending a chill up Hermione's spine.

_**How could you make me feel this way? **_

_**I use to stare at those other girls,**_

_**Wonder how they could act so foolish.**_

_**Now I see I was ignorant, **_

_**Just bitter and chaste, **_

_**Though somehow yearning for the impossible…**_

"Where are Potter and Weasley?" Malfoy said, sneering playfully.

Hermione stared at him. "Quidditch practice," she answered, her voice soft and strangely complacent.

Malfoy cocked his head and gazed at Hermione, one eyebrow raised. "Not as feisty as we usually are, huh Granger?" he asked.

The corners of Hermione's mouth turned up slightly, causing Malfoy's eyes to narrow in suspicion. "I guess not…" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, her golden-brown eyes scanning every inch of Malfoy's young face.

_**Is it Love?**_

_**--I don't think so…**_

_**But you still have a power over me…**_

_**A dark, mysterious hand that guides me in directions unimaginable…**_

"What are you reading?" Malfoy inquired, pulling out the wooden chair across from Hermione, settling comfortably into it, all the while watching Hermione intently.

"Um," Hermione muttered, glancing quickly down at the cover of the library book in her hands, "just a book about the Dark Arts…" She trailed off, noticing the sudden spark that ignited Malfoy's eyes.

"Thinking of coming to the dark side?" Malfoy uttered, grinning as Hermione's eyes widened.

"N-n-no-o…" she spluttered, twisting her hair around her finger even tighter.

Slowly she gained control over herself. "You can't begin to fight a person if you don't know who he is," she said, looking straight into Malfoy's eyes. The gleam in Malfoy's eyes went out, and he pulled his gaze away from hers, staring instead at the rows of books surrounding them.

_**You're hard to talk to, **_

_**But I can still feel you…**_

_**So please leave, **_

_**Don't you care?**_

_**---You completely unnerve me. **_

An awkward silence reverberated throughout the space surrounding them, causing Hermione to shift uneasily in her seat and Malfoy to frown, his body stiffening from the tension.

A moment later, Malfoy stood up, straightened his dark green tie, and prepared to leave. Hermione watched him, but as he turned away, she reached out a trembling hand and grasped one of the sleeves of his black robes. Malfoy turned expectantly towards her.

""What?" he said, his voice flat and unresponsive.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione blurted out, not able to stop the stream of words from flowing out her mouth.

Malfoy stared at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "What?" he asked again, his voice raising a pitch.

Hermione grasped his sleeve in her hand tighter, her nails digging into the soft cotton fabric. _"Whose side are you on?" _she repeated, gazing up at him.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione's soft, delicate face. "You know which side I'm on…" he muttered, not looking into her eyes.

"But can't you change?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming desperate.

"Why do you want me to?" Malfoy shot back, a sharp glint appearing in his eyes, causing them to turn a dark grey color.

Hermione let go of his sleeve, her hand falling back to hang limply at her side. "Our side _will _win you know," she said, looking blankly at the white-washed walls surrounding them. "We could help you…"

Malfoy glared at her. "I don't need help," he snapped, turning on his heals and striding quickly away.

Hermione watched him leave, not bothering to call after him…

_**I want you to walk away, **_

_**And leave me as I was.**_

_**But part of me wants for you to stay…**_

_**Now I ask you: **_

_**Are you a friend, or are you my enemy? **_


End file.
